A Frozen Guardian
by LukaRoze
Summary: A story of Jelsa. Jack meets Elsa because he came though a portal. But Pitch is planning something.
1. A girl

I was flying around like I always do when everybody is sleeping. I was waiting until everyone would wake up, what was pretty soon. But this night it was differed then other nights. I was looking at the dreams and trying to freeze some of them, when I saw a blue light in the corner of my eye. I flew to the light. And when I was close I saw that is was a blue crystal with some ice on top of it. I grabbed it and shook it, don't ask me why. A portal appeared and I went through it.

I saw a place I had never seen before. I flew around it a few times and found out it was called Arendelle. Then I saw a castle and decided to go there. During the fly to the castle I found out that it was exactly twelve hours later/earlier then where I lived.

When I arrived at the castle I went to a window. I saw two little girls sleeping. I went inside. There was one girl with red/orange hair and one with white hair. The one with red hair woke up and when to the one with white hair and woke her up. I heard that the name of the one with white hair was Elsa and the name of the other one was Anna. Anna wanted to play but Elsa didn't, until Anna said: 'Do you want to build a snowman?'

I followed them to a large room where I saw something amazing. Elsa had ice magic! I watched them play in the snow, what made me feel great. But then Anna almost fell and Elsa hit her. Their parents took them to magic trolls who healed Anna. The troll who healed Anna said that Elsa needed to control her powers and made her scared. Her parents locked her up in her room. And from that moment on I knew I was going to look after Elsa. I finally found a purpose in life.

That when it was night in my world it was day in Arendelle and the other way around was really helpful. During day (in my world) I was in my world and during night I was in Arendelle (because it was daytime then). Luckily I didn't need a lot of sleep so it was perfect.


	2. A boy

And so was my life. I looked after Elsa and when she went to sleep I was in my world. It took etactly one year untill something happened.

In my world I found a boy named Jamie, I liked him. He had something odd. It almost seemd like I knew him from my past. Like before I was Jack Frost. But that didn't make sence, I wasn't anybody before I was Jack Frost. I watched over Jamie and gave him and his friends snowdays. But I still went to Elsa. She was so scared and I wanted to help her as good as I could. But that wasn't really good. Because she couldn't see me. Nobody could. Now Elsa was wearing cloves because she froze her window. I wanted to show her fun and teach her not to be scared of het powers. I tried that every day and it looked like it was working. She wasn't as scared anymore. It could be that I was to optimistic and it wasn't at all like that. But I believe I was right. It made me feel better. I couldn't say that for Jamie. He was outside with his friends. I had made a snowday and they where having fun. When Jamie's mother said something about me and Jamie had no idea who I was I decided it was time for a snowball fight. It was fun, I even threw a few balls myself. Then something happened and Jamie made a little ride with his sled. I was fun for me and him until he got hit by a couch and lost a tooth. He forgot all about me and kept talking about the toothfairy. I was sad about that and spend some time with Elsa. She was sleeping and sat next to her on the bed. It looked like she had a nightmare. I stroke her hair and she began to smile. I had made the bad dream go away. I kissed het on her forehead and left a little wile later. When I came back to my world I saw that it was almost bedtime for kids. I went to Jamie's house and saw that he wanted to catch the toothfairy. I wished that he wanted to see me, or even knew I was real. I saw that I was freezing the window and left. I asked the moon my usual questions and he gave me his usual answer. Nothing. I walked around some more and saw the sandman, who was just in time to give all the kids nice dreams. Then I heard something and followed it. I found the easterbunny. Well, you probably know the rest. The guardians kidnapped me, I met Pitch, I got my memories, defeated Pitch and became a guardian. It didn't really chance much. I still did the things I normally did. I made kids happy with snowdays and looked after Elsa. Only now some kids could see me and the guardians needed me sometimes. I didn't tell them about Elsa. They probably wouldn't understand and why should they know? It's my life, I choose what I do and don't do. And right now I love my life like this.

**So my second chapter for my story. I totally forgot about this because I'm also writhing stories on wattpad. When I saw an email about someone following this story or something I decided to continue this story. If my spelling is wrong please know that English is my second language and spelling isn't a thing I'm really good at. So I hope you liked this chapter. It's going to be more interesting soon, but now it's mostly background stuff. I can't update a lot, because next week I'm on vacation for three weeks. But before and after that there will be more updates.**

**Bye**


	3. A weird feeling

One time I decided to go to Elsa during the day. So I could see her sleep, a thing that I surprisingly hadn't done yet. I hadn't done that because during the day the kids needed me. But today the streets were kinda empty. I had nothing to do so I went to Elsa. I found a quiet place, made the portal and went in. There the streets were also empty. But I knew why, it was night so everybody was asleep. I went to the castle and in Elsa's bedroom. She was sleeping. She looked so cute. I came closer and sat next to her on the bed. I stroke her hair.  
But soon Elsa didn't look cute and peaceful anymore, she had a nightmare. I didn't know what to do. So I woke her up. She looked around a little and fell asleep again. She didn't look really good but better. I think the nightmare was over but she hadn't shaken of the bad feeling yet. So I went to her ear and whispered:" I'll always be your guardian. You'll never be alone. I will always look after you." And then I left.  
Back home I felt weird, I couldn't place the feeling. It didn't feel nice, but it did. I can't really explain it. It felt nice, but it also didn't. There were two sides. Anyway, I couldn't really keep my thoughts on earth. Luckily the other guardians weren't around to see it. North would really want to know what was wrong and Bunny really didn't like it when I wasn't serious. I tried shaking of the feeling by going to a group of kids and letting them have fun. I worked. I soon felt the fun the kids were having with there snowball fight. When it got dark I decided not to go to Elsa, I just thought that if I would I got that weird feeling again. I went to different places. A different time zone to make kids from other countries have fun. I went to Europe, because why not? And I saw a girl who didn't seem happy. I saw why. She had schoolwork and she couldn't play outside because of it. Plus, she almost slipped on the ice. I hatted that I couldn't help her, I can't make schoolwork disappear. But when I got close to her she seemed to feel my presence. But she shook it of and I did too. I couldn't get distracted, Elsa made me distracted enough. I couldn't make a mess again. I know that I shouldn't listen to things Pitch says to me, but I can't help it. I feel like he's right, I make messes all the time. But I'm working on it.  
Two days later I decided to go to Elsa again. I couldn't leave her, I'm her guardian. And that one visit changed everything.

I couldn't stay away from Elsa, so I went to her again. This time it was daytime in her world so she should be awake. I did what I had done so many times. But this time I felt like I needed to go to Elsa as fast as I could. It was weird but it only made me faster. I went to Elsa and there I saw her looking happily at me. I turned around to see if there was something behind me, but there wasn't. Elsa was looking at me, she could see me.

**I'm sorry for the changes. I was writing and it felt like it belonged here, not in the new chapter. I hope you like it.  
Like you and bye.**


	4. Talking and ice

**If you haven't seen the changes in the last chapter yet, you should read that first. If you already have, enjoy.**

Elsa's pov

I was in my room as always. I was trying not to freeze anything. I looked at my window and saw a boy. He was wearing weird clothes. He looked like he didn't understand that I saw him. We looked at each other for a little wile before the boy finally started to talk.  
"C, can, can you see me?" He said.  
"Yes, I can." I answered.  
His face changed from confused to happy. He grabbed me and danced with me around the room. After a little wile he put me down on my bed and sat next to me.  
"You're funny." I said.  
"I'm all about fun. It's my center." He said.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I help all the kids to have fun."  
"So that's why you're here."  
"I guess."  
"What is your name?" I asked.  
"Jack Frost." Jack answered.  
"That makes me think of snow and ice."  
"Yeah, that's me. The spirit of winter. The bringer of snowdays. And the guardian with ice powers." Jack said proud.  
"I, i, ice powers?"  
"Yes, just like you. Only I need this thing." Jack said wile he held a long stick in the air.  
"Can you teach me to control my powers?"  
"Maybe. I'm not really a teacher, but I can try."  
"Really?!"  
_Could I learn to control my powers? Could I finally say to Anna I wanted to build a snowman?_  
"Of course. We'll start tomorrow." Jack said smiling.  
I hugged him. He was cold, but it felt nice. He hugged me back. And we lied a wile on the bed like that. It felt like I had an older brother who had the same powers and could teach me. I hadn't felt that nice in a long time. When we finally let go Jack wanted to have some fun. He made a bunny made of ice and let it hop around the room. It did that a wile before it popped and made it snow. I wanted to do that to and I tried. I made a butterfly who flew around the room, but not as long as the bunny. But I was really happy that I could do that, Jack was too. We did that a really long time. When the sky started to change color Jack left. But I felt so happy I didn't care he left. I knew we would see each other tomorrow. For my lesson.

**So this was a short chapter, but hey. It is a chapter. This is the last chapter for three weeks. Because Thursday I'm going to France for three weeks. No internet or laptop so I can't write. But after that I'll continue with the story. I really enjoy writing this.  
Like you and bye**


	5. Lessons

**A new chapter? Quick, read it. I'll see you at the end**

Elsa's pov

After what seemed like two weeks of sitting in my room I heard a tapping on my window. Jack was here! I went to the window and let Jack in. He seemed as excited as I was.  
"Are you ready?" Jack asked me.  
I nodded.  
"So. What can you do? What have you done before?" Jack asked me.  
"I made it snow in the ballroom and made ice on the floor. I also made piles of snow. And I froze my room a lot, just by touching something." I said as I counted the things on my fingers.  
"That's pretty cool." Jack said.  
"But I can't control it. I do those things when I don't want to."  
"Can you show me things you can do? I'll teach you how to control later."  
"Do I have to show you here?"  
"Do you maybe have a big empty room where no one comes?"  
"Yes. Of course." I said remembering all the empty ballrooms.  
"Follow me." I said as I walked out the door. I needed to be careful not to be seen by someone.  
We made it into a ballroom without being seen.  
"Now show me those powers!" Jack said.  
I first froze the floor by stepping on it, then I made it snow.  
"Great! What more can you do?"  
I thought and then made two big piles of snow and sat down behind one of them.

Jack's pov

Elsa made two big piles of snow and hid behind one. I didn't understand until something cold and really familiar hit me in the face. A snowball.  
"You're on." I said to Elsa as I hid behind the other pile. We had a really long snowball fight and it was a lot of fun. I mostly only watched kids have one, now I had one myself. It was way more fun to do it yourself.  
After a wile Elsa was done. She was tired.  
"But when am I going to learn to control it?" She asked me when we were back in her room. Luckily nobody had noticed that Elsa wasn't in her room for a wile.  
"Tomorrow. Same time?" I said.  
"Okay. Bye Jack." Elsa said and hugged me. I wasn't really used to hugging so I awkwardly hugged back. And left, It was a little later then I expected but nobody noticed. Well I thought.

Tooth's pov

My fairies and I kept noticing that Jack was away a lot. We often couldn't find him. I wondered why. I didn't want to worry the others so I decided to follow Jack one day, to see what he was doing. I left Baby Tooth in charge and left. In the beginning it looked normal. Jack was freezing stuff and had snowball fights with kids. Well he made the kids have those fights, he mostly didn't participate himself. But when it got dark Jack went to a quiet place. I followed him. I saw how he made a portal and went in it. I tried to go after him but the portal closed.  
'I need to tell North.'  
A little panicked I flew to North.  
"Tooth, what brings you here?" North asked as soon as he saw me.  
"It's Jack. He vanishes all the time."  
"Really? How?"  
"I followed him and saw that he went into a portal. But I don't know where it goes, it closed before I could follow Jack."  
"Hmm. I think we'll just have to ask him. I'll call him here." North said and he walked to the switch that activated the norther light.  
"But he went into that portal. Maybe he doesn't notice that you called him there." I said as I followed North.  
"Then I'll go find him later. You go back to work."  
"Okay. Bye North." I said and went back home. Baby Tooth had done well as the boss so nothing had gone wrong.

Jack's pov

I got out of the portal and flew back to my duties as a guardian. After an hour, I guess, I saw that North needed us. I flew to the Pole. I was second to arrive. When the rest was there North started talking.  
"So first I thought I just needed to talk to Jack. But now something happened that concerns all of us. Pitch was here. And he didn't want me to know this time. He was searching for something. Probably to try and defeat us. So we need to be careful and keep our secrets close. Now Jack, come with me."  
I followed North to the same room he asked me what my center was. He looked at me seriously and started talking to me.  
"What secrets do you hide from us?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play dumb.  
"Tooth saw you going into that portal Jack. Stop lying."  
"I didn't." At that point the crystal fell from my pocket.  
"Is this how you make it?" North asked wile he picked the crystal up. He was very intimidating.  
"Yes." I admitted.  
"So where does that portal lead to?"  
"A kingdom named Arrendelle."  
"Why do you go there?"  
"I take care of the princess. She is a little girl with powers like mine. She is scared and I teach her. Well we had one lesson, but we planned to do more."  
"Jack, why didn't you tell me?" North said wile he gave the crystal back.  
"You wouldn't understand." I sighed.  
"What wouldn't I understand? You are doing your job as a guardian. You take care of a little girl. It isn't here but that doesn't matter." North said as he patted my shoulder. I smiled at him and North smiled back. But then he looked at me serious.  
"You have to be careful. If Pitch gets that crystal he can make Elsa scared and use her against us."  
"I will."  
Then I left and did some more guardian stuff before going to Elsa for out second lesson.

Elsa's pov

I was sitting in my room when Anna knocked on the door.  
"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall?" She sang before I heard sounds that sounded like a bike falling down the stairs. I listened but she didn't come back. I put my head against the door and sang to her. It was on the same music but it sounded more sad.  
"Yes, I want to build a snowman. But I can't just yet. Wait a little, before I come to you. Then you don't have to talk to the pictures on the wall. Hang in there Anna. I'm lonely too, in this empty room. But Jack's coming soon. Yes, I want to build a snowman. But not just yet."  
"You're a good singer."  
"Jack!" I said as I turned around and hugged Jack.  
"Hey kiddo."  
"Hey. Are you gonna learn me to control my powers now?"  
"I promised. So of course."  
"Thank you, thank you."  
"Let's go to the ballroom we went to last time."  
"Okay. But we need to be quiet." I said as I remembered Anna.  
I looked out the door and didn't see anybody. I got out and Jack followed me. I stopped at each door to see if there was someone there. Anna almost saw us but luckily she just didn't. And after five minutes we were in the ballroom we were earlier.  
"So how do I control them?" I said. I couldn't wait.  
"First you have to answer some questions." Jack said calmly and strict. I was surprised that he could be like that. I had only seen him as a boy who only wanted to have fun.  
"But can't you tell me how you control your powers?"  
"Our powers can be very different. I've been able to control my powers ever since I got them. You don't. I first need some information before I can teach you."  
"Oh okay. Ask away." I said a little disappointed.  
"Have been able to control your powers once?"  
"Yes."  
"When did you lose control?"  
"After I hit Anna and the trolls told me that there was danger in my powers."  
"Aha. I see." I Jack said wile his eyes sparkled.  
"What do you see?"  
"How I can help you."  
"Really?!" I practically screamed.  
"Sshh. Quiet. You don't want anyone to find us."  
"Oh, sorry. But can you really teach me now?" I said more quiet.  
"Yeah. You just have to overcome your fear of hurting someone. You're scared of hurting someone and what your powers can do. But you need to focus on something else."  
"What do you mean? On what do I need to focus?"  
"You need to think about what you want to do with your powers. Not on the things you're scared of. And don't shut anyone out. The love will help you."  
"I can try. But I don't know how."  
"It's hard. I know. But you just need to practice some. What do your parents say to you? To help control your powers." Jack seemed more curious then earlier so it felt easier to tell him.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." I said remembering the night my father gave me the gloves.  
"Don't conceal, do feel, don't let it show. You need to feel the good and fun emotions and shut the bad ones out. So have fun so you'll be happy but don't think about the time you hurt her. If you do you'll get scared and then the powers will become to strong for you." Jack said wisely.  
"I think I get it. I'll try." I said.  
"I have to go now, so go do something with Anna. You'll be fine and I'll maybe stick around a little before going home. If something goes wrong I'll come to you. Just call my name and I'll come to you." Jack said and before I could reply he left.  
"Okay. It's okay. Just think about the fun times with Anna before she got hurt. We went sledding. Yes, that'll be fun." I said to myself as I walked to Anna's room. I knocked.  
'Now I'm the one who knocks.'  
Anna opened the door and her mouth fell open when she saw me.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Elsa!" Anna jelled and she hugged me. I hugged her back.  
"Do you want to build a snowman? It is snowing outside." Anna asked.  
"Yes, I want to build a snowman." I said. Anna got a huge smile on her face and pulled me with her. We got our coats and went outside. I was happy our parents didn't see us, because they wouldn't like it. We made snowmen and went sledding. We had so much fun that I forgot about my powers. When we were done we lied down in the snow.  
"This was so much fun. Why did we stop doing this?" Anna said.  
"I can't tell you. But it's going to change. But you can't tell mom and dad. Not yet." I said.  
"Okay. Why?"  
"I can't tell you yet. But we have to go inside."  
"Okay. I love you big sis."  
"I love you to little sis."  
We walked inside and I went to my room. But I didn't make it there. My dad was standing in front of the door.  
"Where were you?" He asked. He looked angry and worried.  
"I was outside." I said.  
"But you can't. Your powers."  
"But I learned a little. I went with Anna and." My dad interrupted me.  
"With Anna?! You could hurt her! And this time maybe in her hart! What were you thinking?! I won't let you leave the room anymore before you can control it and show me. Please understand that I just want to protect you and Anna."  
"But, but. Don't you see that Anna is lonely?! That I'm lonely?! I just need some love." I said and I started crying.  
"I'm sorry honey. I don't want to hurt you, but your powers are dangerous."  
"But you never did anything to make me be able to control them!" And with saying that I almost froze my dad's hand. I looked at the frost that went just under my dad's hand.  
"See, it's not safe. Now go in your room. I'll make sure Anna had some company. Playing with you is to dangerous." My dad said and he left. I went to my room and cried. I cried out for Jack but he didn't came. And that made me feel even worse. And soon my whole room was frozen.  
I felt like nobody cared for me anymore.

**Hello everybody. I'm back from France. We came home at 4 in the night so I'm really tired but I have a chapter for you. I wrote some chapters on the note app thingy on my ipod. So I have three more chapters. But I won't be uploading them right away. Because I have to go to school again after next week and then I'll be busy and I don't know how much I can write. So now I have some backups. But I haven't only written for this story, I have started a lot of stories for my wattpad accounts. Info about that will be in my account description thingy.  
Really Like you and Bye**


	6. meanwile

Jack's pov

I went out the portal and flew around. I decided to visit Jamie. I was pretty busy with Elsa and I felt bad I didn't visit him anymore. And I couldn't forget the first kid who believed in me. I went there and saw a horrible thing. His house was on fire! I tried to freeze some of the flames but it didn't really work. If there was someone inside and I wanted to save that person I needed to go in and save them the old way. I went inside and searched for anyone who might be in there. I looked around and saw Sophie lying in her room. I grabbed her and flew her outside. I laid her down in the backyard and went inside, because there was no way Jamie's parents would leave a young girl like Sophie home alone. I looked around and couldn't find anyone. At that time the firemen had arrived and the house was breaking down. I looked around one more time. And this time I saw Jamie's mom lying unconscious on the stairs. I took her to the backyard as well. After doing that I went to the front of the house where there were firemen trying to put out the fire and people who just walked by and looked at the house. I didn't care about them, I just wanted to find Jamie. And I saw him. Some guy I didn't know was holding him back. Jamie desperately tried to run back to the house. I went over to him. Seeing me made him calm down. The man soon let him go and we went to a tree where no one was around.  
"I'm so glad you're here Jack." Jamie said wile hugging me.  
"Yeah. I was going to see if you wanted to have some fun but instead I saw your house one fire." I said as I hugged him back.  
"But my mom and Sophie are still in there.""No they're not. I got them out and left them in your backyard."  
"Oh, good. I just hope they're all right. I don't want to lose them. Now dad is on a business trip."  
"If your mom is dead or really hurt, what probably isn't the case, your dad will come back to take care of you." I promised Jamie.  
"I hope you're right. Sometimes I hear him talking about his business trip like he's visiting a girl." Jamie said as he started to cry.  
I was hoping it was nothing. I went though something like that. My dad had left my mom for a younger woman. That I died hadn't made it easier for her. I think. I wish I knew what happened after I died. I hope Emma had been okay.  
"Jack."  
"Hmm. What?"  
"You spaced out a bit.""Yeah, sorry. Shall we take a look at your house?"  
Jamie gulped.  
"Okay. Stay with me okay."  
"Of course. Just don't talk to me, the people will probably think you're crazy if you do that. They can't see me after all."  
"Okay."  
We walked over to the house that wasn't burning anymore. It was black. A policeman came to Jamie.  
"Hey boy. You lived here right? You're Jamie Bennet." He asked Jamie.  
"Yes I am." Jamie answered. I saw he was scared of what the policeman was going to say.  
"Well. Do you know where you parents and sister are? They should be home, but they aren't in the house and we didn't saw them come out either."  
"My dad is on a business trip and my mom and sister can be in the backyard. They maybe escaped the house and passed out on the grass. My mom told me that the backyard was a good place to go when there's a fire." I was surprised how easy Jamie could lie. Or maybe he didn't, I don't know. The police officer walked to other police officers and told them what Jamie had just told him. They went to the backyard and came back a little later. They talked to some ambulance people and they went to the backyard too. A little wile later they got Sophie and her mom. Jamie looked at me with eyes full of hope. The police officer from earlier came back and Jamie needed to go with him. Of course I followed them. In the police station they asked him some questions and called his father. After that they drove him to the hospital. The same cop who was with Jamie all the time came with him. I waited with Jamie for an half hour until a doctor came. They went to a hallway where there weren't any other people and told him some news.  
"Jamie, I have some good news and some bad news."  
"Tell me the good first." Jamie told the doctor after he didn't continue his story.  
"You're sister is doing really good and will probably wake up in a few hours."  
I felt good, I had saved a little girl. I knew Bunny and Tooth really liked her and was happy she was okay.  
"But," The doctor continued. "Your mother isn't really okay. She is stabilized but she's in a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up or if she'll even wake up. I'm sorry."  
Jamie started crying, first a little but soon a lot. The cop tried to comfort him. It didn't work though. The doctor just looked at Jamie with sadness in his eyes. I knew the doctor didn't like bringing this kind of news to a little boy. After crying for a little wile Jamie asked if he could see his mother and sister. He could. His mother and sister were in the same room. The cop left and Jamie knew he could talk to me now.  
"Jack. Jack." Jamie cried and he hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"What am I gonna do now? I don't want to live in a house with only my dad and Sophie. I don't like my dad. He is away all the time and he isn't nice. I just want my mom."  
"I know. I know. But it gonna be just fine. I'll be there for you. I'll always be. I won't leave you alone. I'm your guardian."  
"Thanks Jack. But what do you know about having a stupid dad?"  
"I had one."  
"What? But you're Jack Frost."  
"I had a life before I was Jack Frost. I was a normal boy. I lived with my mom and little sister. My dad left us for a younger girl. You kinda look like my little sister."  
"That's funny. But how did you become Jack Frost?"  
"I died saving my sister. The man on the moon brought me back. For three hundred years I didn't know why I was here or why nobody ever saw me. Then Manny wanted me to become a guardian. I didn't want to at first but then Pitch stole all the teeth Tooth had. Those teeth have memories in them. She had mine too. So I helped the other guardians defeat Pitch so I could get answers. But then I realized that being a guardian is great and I became a guardian. You were a big part of that." I noticed that Jamie had stopped crying. My story made him forget all this a little.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Well, you are the first kid who believed in me. You are the first person who believed in me."  
Jamie smiled."Really?"  
"Yeah. Really."  
"Cool."  
At that moment some guy walked in.  
"Jamie!" He gasped.  
"Dad?"  
"Oh, Jamie. I came as soon as I could. When I heard. Oh I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've been the worst dad ever. And I regret that now. When I heard I thought about how it should be me instead of Sophie and your mother. Then I thought about you and how you wouldn't care as much if I died then I your mother died. And then I realized that I've been such a bad dad. Can you please forgive me." Jamie's dad cried as he held Jamie in his arms.  
"Of course. I thought you didn't love mom and me and Sophie anymore." Jamie cried.  
"Of course I love you. Why wouldn't I? I was just busy with work because I thought you would be happier if we had a lot of money. I was so foolish of me."  
"I love you dad. Please don't go on so many trips anymore. Please."  
"I promise. I love you to."  
I looked at Jamie and his dad. I felt something wet roll down from my eyes. I felt my cheeks and they were wet. I had cried. I had cried. Me, Jack Frost. Jack Frost cried. I wished that had been my dad and sister after I had died. I wished that he had heard and came back. That he told my sister that he loved her and apologized to my mother. I didn't care if she took him back. I just felt bad that first my dad had left and that I then died. I felt so bad. I was thinking of that so much I didn't realize that Sophie had woke up. She looked around and startedtalking.  
"Daddy, daddy. A boy, a boy." She said as se pointed at me.  
"Sophie! You're awake." Jamie's dad said as he ran to Sophie and hugged her.  
"Daddy, daddy. A boy, a boy." Sophie said as she pointed at me again. I waved at her. She laughed.  
Jamie's dad turned to look at me and of course didn't see anything.  
"Maybe we should call a doctor. What do you think Jamie?" Jamie's dad looked concerned.  
"No, we shouldn't. It's nothing." Jamie said. He didn't want to let anyone think Sophie was crazy or something just because she believed in me.  
'Wait a sec. Sophie believed in me! Woohoo!'  
"Jamie she sees a boy who isn't there. Maybe we should. I'll do it." Jamie's dad said.  
"No! The boy is there." Jamie said.  
"What? You all she a boy I don't see? I'll shall call a doctor for you too. It isn't a bad thing, you just need some help."  
I saw Jamie was in trouble and grabbed him, holding him up in the air. Jamie's dad looked very confused.  
"What is this?" "It's Jack Frost. He's holding me up right now."  
"This is crazy."  
I put Jamie down and made it snow in the room. I also made a snowball and blew it. When it was sparkling blue I threw it in his face. He blinked a couple of times and stared at me.  
"Hey." I said not really knowing what to say. I was good with kids, not with parents.  
"Jamie what is happening? Who is that guy? Who did he just appeared?"  
"This is Jack Frost. You can only see him if you believe. If you can see him I guess you believe." Jamie said happy.  
"Yeah. It's a thing. This is very weird for me. Normally only kids believe in me. Or nobody." I said awkwardly.  
"Does this mean the Tooth fairy and Santa Clause are real too?"  
"Yeah. And the Easter bunny and the Sandman. We're the guardians. We protect the children and all do something special. I make them have fun." I said.  
"Oh. Okay. I don't think I can handle this."  
"I think we just have to finish this talk later and now get a doctor and tell them Sophie is awake." Jamie said.  
"Yeah. I'll go. See you later." I said.  
"Thanks for saving Sophie and mom. And for being there for me." Jamie said.  
"No problem." I said and flew out the window. I could just hear Jamie's dad asking how I saved Sophie and her mom. I chuckled a little before going other places to make it snow. I kinda wanted to tell North what had happened but Christmas was getting close and he was probably very busy. So I decided to stop be Tooth's palace.  
"Wind! Take me to Tooth's palace!" I jelled at the wind. It took me there in no time.  
"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" Tooth asked as she saw me.  
"I have some questions but North's really busy. Can you help me out?" I asked.  
"Of course Jack. What do you want to know?"  
"Can adults believe in us too?"  
"I guess. Maybe. No one ever did. They're just too old. Why?"  
"I think I made one believe in me."  
"How? What happened?"  
I told Tooth the whole story. Her facial expressions changed all the time. When I told I found Sophie in the house she looked shocked, when I told her she was okay Tooth looked relieved and when I told her the last bit she looked amazed and interested.  
"Wow Jack. That's amazing. You're a life saver. If it wasn't for you Sophie and her mom would be dead. And you made an adult believe. Just wow." Tooth said as soon I was done with my story."Yeah I guess I did good." I said. I didn't want to brag.  
"You did more then good, you did amazing. You should tell North. I bet he wouldn't mind one bit if it's about something like this. Even if it is almost Christmas."  
"I guess. I'll go now. Bye Tooth."  
"Bye Jack. It was nice seeing you again."  
I flew over to North. As I predicted it was a madhouse. But I quickly found North. He was making a racetrack out of ice. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there. He turned around and looked at me.  
"Jack. What are you doing here?" He said happy.  
"I have some stuff to tell you. It's pretty big. I told Tooth some things because I figured you were busy but it's really big and you need to know.  
I told him about the fire, how I saved Sophie and her mother and how I made Jamie's dad believe. North looked very surprised. After telling him that I told him about the lesson with Elsa. He looked happy to hear that it went great.  
"Wow Jack. That are some crazy things. You really have an exiting life. But everything is okay now?" North said when I was finished telling my story for the second time.  
"Yeah I guess my life is pretty weird. If Jamie's mom wakes up it's all okay. But she's still in a coma." I told North.  
"Oh yeah. I just can't believe you made an adult believe in you and that you saved two people from a burning house. And just before that you learned a young girl to control her ice powers. I'm so proud of you Jack."  
"Thanks. But I'll go now. I don't want to keep you away from your Christmas duties."  
"Okay. Bye Jack."  
"Bye."  
I went home. I was tired. I laid down against a tree and fell asleep. I dreamed of a castle made of ice that was one fire. And a big snowman that was wearing a crown danced around in it like a ballerina. I chuckled a lot in my sleep.  
I woke up feeling way better. I looked around me and saw there was frost why I had lied. I shrugged and went to see Jamie. I searched for him and found him after a wile. He was staying in a hotel with his dad. Although his dad wasn't there with him. I went in and looked at Jamie.  
"Hey Jack. Where have you been. It's been two days." Jamie said as soon as he saw me.  
"Two days? I've slept for two days?" I said. I thought it out loud but I didn't mean to or noticed it.  
"You've slept for two days?"  
"I think so. After I was with you in the hospital I went to tell Tooth and then North. After that I went home and fell asleep. If you say it has been two days, I've slept for two days. I hope didn't miss anything important."  
"Yeah hopefully not. But there's some good news. My dad is picking up Sophie. She can go home now, she's okay. And the doctors say my mom can wake up any moment now."  
"That's great! I told you it would be fine."  
"Yeah. I never doubted you. Well in the beginning I did, but then I was really sad because it just happened."  
"I get it. You don't have to apologize. Shall I wait until your father is home? He'll probably have some questions."  
"Yeah you should."  
We waited a few minutes before we heard a door open and two people come in. Sophie was very happy and I could hear her dad laugh. But he stopped doing that when we saw me. "You're here." He said.  
"Yep. I came to see Jamie." I said.  
"Well you saw him. Please go away now. I want to be alone with my kids now."  
"Dad, please let him stay. He is a good guy. He saved everyone from Pitch." Jamie said.  
"Pitch?""The boogeyman." I explained.  
"This is hurting my head. Please go now Jack."  
"But don't you have questions? I can answer them." I said. I didn't really wanted to go.  
"Okay, fine. You can stay to answer my questions, but after that you need to go." Jamie's dad gave in.  
We sat on the couch and I waited for Jamie's dad to start asking questions. It took a little wile.  
"So you're Jack Frost." He finally said.  
"Yeah. That's me." I answered.  
"And you do what, you bring winter?"  
"No. I have ice and snow powers but I don't bring winter. I make snow days. I make sure the kids have fun."  
"Okay. And who else is real?"  
"The Sandman, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and Santa Clause. They're all guardians. They protect the children, just like me."  
"And why does the Tooth fairy collect teeth?"  
"There memories in them. So when someone needs to remember something she helps them."  
Jamie's dad laid his head in his hands and shook his head. It was clearly too much for him.  
"If it's too much for you right now, I can come back later." I said.  
Jamie's dad took his head out of his hands and said: "That would be nice."  
"Okay. See you later. Bye Jamie." I said as I stood up.  
"Bye Jack!" Jamie said as he stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back thinking I was getting good in hugging from so many hugs. I left when Jamie let go of me. The rest of the day I did what I usually did. And the day after that I did the same. I waited for three days before going back to Jamie and his dad.  
It was a rainy day when I decided to go back to Jamie and his dad to answer more questions or something. I wanted to help Jamie's dad accept that we are real. When I was flying there I thought about the fact I didn't know the name of Jamie's dad. I thought about name I found good for him. When I arrived I knocked on the door and Jamie's dad opened the door. He had a big smile on his face. I thought it would go away as soon as he saw me, but it stayed on his face. I walked in the house and saw that Jamie and Sophie had a lot of fun. I laughed and because I did Jamie saw me. He said hi and got back to having fun. Jamie's dad and I sat down on the couch and Jamie's dad looked at me. "Er, sir. Can I ask you a question this time?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
"What is your name?"  
"My name? It's Eric. Why?"  
"Oh. I kept calling you Jamie's dad in my head. A name is easier."  
"Of course. Can I ask the questions now?"  
"Of course. That's why I came."  
I spent a lot of time answering Eric's questions. Sometimes Jamie helped. Mostly at the parts about the fight with Pitch. Most of the time Eric looked me with a face full unbelief. When he was done he looked amazed and somewhat happy. Somewhere it made me feel good that I helped him. But an other part of me felt like I was forgetting something really important. But I couldn't think of anything I was forgotten. When I left Jamie's house (hotel room thingy) I decided to go to North and tell him about everything.  
When I came at the Pole there was a lot happening. Of course because it was almost Christmas. I finally found North telling a yeti that he was doing something wrong. I cleared me throat and North turned around.  
"Jack! What brings you to the Pole?" North said.  
"I just wanted to tell you about something. It involves the man I made believe in me." I said.  
"Aha. Good. Tell me."  
"Well, he had a lot of questions and I answered them and he seemed happy to know about us. So he'll probably believe in you, Bunny and Tooth."  
"Great Jack. This is very new to all of us. But it's pretty cool that you were able to make him believe. And what about that girl in that portal?"  
Then I realized what I had forgotten. Elsa! I hadn't visit her in four or five days. But I promised her to teach her and visit her often. I suddenly felt really bad.  
"Jack?"  
"What?"  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"Oh yeah. It's okay with Elsa. I won't bother you anymore. Bye." I said and I flew away before North could say anything to me. I went to a quiet place and made the portal. I hoped Elsa hadn't stopped believing in me or that she hurt someone with her powers.  
_Please let her be okay._ I thought as I entered the portal to Arendelle.


	7. Forgotten?

Elsa's pov

I cried and didn't move the rest of the day. Sometimes I tried to call Jack but he never came. Did he forget me? He couldn't. Right? He couldn't forget me. Why wasn't he coming back? I miss him. He needs to learn me more. He can't give me two lessons and then leave and don't come back. He can't. Why did he? I heard a knock on the door what scared me and made me jump.  
"Elsa? What's wrong? We had so much fun. But dad says I can't play with you anymore." Anna said. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I tried to open the door but it was locked. When I wanted to say something I heard Anna walk away. I started crying again. I sat down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in a huge castle made of ice. It was so beautiful. I looked around and everything looked like it was made by the best. I walked upstairs and saw it was a little broken and there were some ice pieces that didn't fit in and the fence on the balcony was broken. I went back downstairs. On the stairs I saw a really big scary looking snowman grabbing a crown from the ground and putting it on his head. When the crown was on his head the big icicles on his shoulders disappeared. He smiled and started dancing like a ballerina. I laughed a little at first but quickly I was laughing really hard. The snowman looked at me and got angry. He walked at me and grabbed me. I screamed and he put me in his mouth. It was really dark and there was a really cold wind. I heard a man jelling my name. The voice didn't seem familiar. He called my name and told me that he understood me. That we were alike. I looked around but I didn't find the man. Suddenly a blizzard started and I fell to the ground and started crying. It was snowing harder and harder until I only saw white. Suddenly I saw Anna's face. She looked at me like she really loved me. I got up and hugged her. She started laughing with the voice from earlier. She chanced into a grey man with black hair. He laughed and stroke my hair.  
Then I woke up. I got up and looked outside. It was already light and the sun was getting lower. I looked on the clock and saw that it was already three o'clock. I got angry. Nobody woke me up. I went over to the door because I was hungry. The door was still locked. I was thirsty too. Luckily my room was connected to my own bathroom. I went in there and drank some water. I couldn't believe that they had forgotten me. Did they didn't remember the oldest? Did my parents even care about me? I started crying. I went back into my room and sat against the door and just cried.  
"Elsa? Do you want to build snowman? Or sled around the hills? I just need some company." Anna sang. Before I could answer someone called Anna's name and she walked away. I started crying louder. "Princess Elsa. I'm going to open the door. Promise me that you won't run away. You need some food and water." A voice said. I looked at the clock and saw it was already six o'clock. I had fallen asleep and I didn't notice. I got away from the door and watched it open. I saw a servant with a plate of food and water. I didn't move because I was really hungry and if I moved the servant would maybe go away with the food. He put down the food in front of my nose and quickly closed the door. I ate the food and drank the water and started to cry again. I was a prisoner and I wasn't allowed to leave my room. My parents really didn't care about me at all. I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep again. And I got the same dream as the night before. When I woke up it wasn't three o'clock but two o'clock. I wondered why nobody had woke me up and how I could sleep so much. When I tried to open the door I remembered why nobody had woke me up. I sighed. I wanted to cry but I was done crying. I didn't had any tears left. I went to the bathroom and drank some water. I didn't know what to do and I needed to do something. I needed food, I was very hungry. I decided to yell that I was hungry. I did so for ten minutes. I stopped because my throat started to hurt. A few minutes later someone knocked.  
"You were hungry. I have some bread and juice for you. I'm going to open the door now." A man said. He opened the door and gave me the food and juice. I waited until he was gone before I ate and drank everything. The man didn't seem as scared as last time. What made me happy. Maybe they would let me out the room soon. I created a snowflake and played with it. Jack had done that sometimes. I liked it when he did that. Now I could do it myself. I soon made more and more snowflakes until my room was white from the snow. I played around in it. I loved it.  
"Elsa."  
I turned around and saw my mother.  
"Mom. What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see how you were. But it's not going so well, is it?" She said as she pointed at all the snow.  
"No, no. You get it all wrong. It's going great. I meant to do this. I'm learning to control it."  
"Why do you want to make it snow in your room?"  
"I'm bored. And I love playing in the snow. So I made it snow and now I'm playing in it."  
"You shouldn't do that. I trust and believe you. You father doesn't. He is really worried. He is really scared that you'll hurt Anna."  
"Okay. But why did you lock the door and why are the servants scared of me?"  
"Your father. I need to go now. Bye honey." My mom hugged me and walked away. I tried the door but it was still locked. I started crying again. My father doesn't trust me. And he doesn't even want to tell me that himself. When it was six o'clock the door opened and the same man as always gave me some food and juice. I waited until he was gone and ate and drank everything. It was very tasty. I was suddenly very tired and went to sleep. I had the same dream again and woke up at one o'clock. I looked out the window and saw it was snowing. That made me very exited and soon it was also snowing in my room.  
I was hungry and told the door that. That means I jelled I was hungry and because the door was locked it looked like I told the door I was hungry. After ten minutes someone opened the door and gave me some bread and milk. This time I didn't wait until the man was gone. I quickly ate and drank everything. I spent the rest of the day by trying to do some tricks that Jack had done, like making a bunny of ice and making it hop around the room. After a lot of times it didn't work it finally worked. After that I was pretty tired so I looked out the window some more. Until it was six o'clock and I got dinner. It was very good again. After finishing the food I went to sleep. And had the same dream again. The next day I woke up at twelve o'clock. I got up and heard a knock.  
"Hello?" I said, walking closer to the door. The same man opened the door and gave me lunch. I didn't ate it right away but I decided to ask a question.  
"What's your name?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I would like to know your name. I don't know it yet."  
"My name is Kai. I haven't worked here that long so I already thought you didn't know me yet. But I'm honored to bring you your lunch and dinner."  
"Well thank you Kai. You can go now. I think I like you."  
"Well thank you. And I like you too."  
I smiled at him and Kai left. The rest of the day I spent looking out the window. Well not the whole day. Until around three o'clock. Then I got a visit.

Jack's pov

I flew as quick as I could to Elsa's room. She was looking out of it. When she saw me I saw a lot of expressions on her face. She was surprised, happy and sad.  
"Hey Elsie. How's it going?" I asked.  
"Not okay. You left me alone for a few days. You said you'll always be there. Where were you when my dad got mad at me for playing with Anna and I almost froze his hand? Where were you when they locked me up in my room? I called your name so many times and you didn't come. I, I, I missed you." Elsa said angry. But when she said the last sentence she started crying. I hugged her. She hugged me back and cried in my sweater. I didn't care about a wet sweater. I felt really bad that Elsa had gone though a lot and I wasn't there for her. After she was done crying Elsa looked at me and asked me where I had been.  
"A boy I also take care of needed my help. His house was on fire and his mother and sister were still in the house. I saved them. His father thought he and his sister were crazy because they saw me and he didn't. I made him believe in me and see me. He had some questions so I answered them. Because all of that I kinda forgot about you, I'm really really sorry. Can you forgive me?" "Okay. I'll forgive you. Can you help me with my problem?"  
"What is you problem?"  
"I played with Anna in the snow. I forgot all about my powers and we had a lot of fun. When I tried to sneak back into my room my dad saw me. I told what I had done with Anna and he didn't like it. He doesn't trust me and is really scared I'll hurt Anna. So now he locked my door. It only opens when I get food and drinks. But I can control my powers now. I made it snow in my room only because I wanted that. And my mom trusts and believes me but my father doesn't and he's the boss."  
"Yeah. That's really bad. I don't really know what to do with that. I'll look around the castle and see what I can do. Okay?"  
"Okay. Come back soon."  
"I will."  
I went out the window and went back in the castle by using an other window. I looked around and didn't see anything that could help Elsa. I really didn't know what to do until I saw a servant talking to the king.  
"But your majesty, why is it necessary that your daughter is locked up in her room?"  
"She is dangerous to be around. She can't control her powers. She hit Anna once and she almost hit me a few days before. And she didn't mean to. It's for her and Anna's safety."  
"But she didn't seem dangerous when I gave her food. She was just sad because she was locked up. I think you're not giving her a chance to show that she can control her powers."  
"I decide what happens in this castle. You're just a butler. I'm a king. And this conversation is over. Go back to your work."  
"Yes, you highness." The man bowed and walked away. I got an idea. But before I went back to Elsa I went to the kitchen. I got some chocolate and went back to Elsa.  
"Hey. Do you have an idea? What do you have in your hand." Elsa said as soon as I entered her room, by using the window. I smiled and gave Elsa the chocolate. She smiled and quickly ate it. She loved chocolate.  
"But do you have an idea?" Elsa asked when she had finished the chocolate.  
"You need to take the advise of your father. Don't use your powers, wear the gloves and be a good girl. A butler who seemed to know you said you looked like you could control your powers. So it he says that often enough you father would maybe want to see that with his own eyes and when he sees that your doing what he said he'll maybe let you go. And then we'll continue our training in secret. You can't play with Anna then, I'm sorry for that. You'll have to prove that you can control to your father and when he believes and trusts you he'll let you play with Anna again."  
"That sounds okay. But you'll visit me, right?"  
"I promise. And I never break a promise, ever."  
Elsa hugged me and let a few tears go. I stroke her hair. Suddenly she let me go and looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.  
"I have to show you something." She said. She took a few steps back and began to make snowballs with her hands. She made a bunny on the ground. When she was done she held the bunny in her hands and concentrated hard. After a few seconds the bunny started to move and hop around the air. I laughed. This was amazing. After a few hops the bunny went up and exploded like fireworks. That made it snow.  
"That's awesome! You've been practicing." I said.  
"Yes. I had a lot of time now I'm locked up here. I slept a lot too. Practicing makes me tired."  
"Yeah. I can believe that. Well, good job. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave Elsa a hug. She hugged me back and waved at me as I flew out her window. I was happy she was okay.  
The following days I visited Elsa every day so she wouldn't be lonely. My plan worked and after one week and a few days Elsa's door wasn't locked anymore. I learned her some things and she was happy. We hadn't heard of Pitch anymore and everything seemed to go well.  
Jamie's mother had woken up and Jamie, Sophie and their parents lived in a nice house. Elsa got a better band with her parents and she seemed happy. That all changed on one day.

**I'm so sorry. I wanted to update sooner. This weekend. But I keep forgetting. That's me, the person who forgets the important stuff. I want to update every second Saturday or Sunday. So I do it this week, then I don't next week and then the week after I do. Like that. Again sorry.**  
**Like you and Bye **


End file.
